Direction le Vide
by Sourire Reveur
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Bill & Tom. Si seulement, tout était différent.. Si seulement tout n'avait pas changé comme ça..
1. Chapter 1

- Prologue -

Parce qu'à force d'égoïsme & d'entêtement, la vie passe & il ne se passe rien. Les gens, comme le temps, te filent entre les doigts & tu ne fais rien pour changer le cours des choses. Triste réalité n'est-ce pas ? Les paroles remplacent bien trop souvent les actes. Du moins en est-tu l'exemple même. Alors tu ne crois plus à rien, & le bonheur te passe sous les yeux sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire. Parce que le dire se fait trop facilement, parce que le prouver se fait trop rarement. Et surtout parce que voir la vérité en face ferait trop mal. Alors tu l'ignore, cette vérité, qui te ferait pourtant renaître, toi, de même que tous les autres que tu as détruits, tout comme tu te détruis. L'amour te passe devant, proche, & toi, tu l'ignore. Tes certitudes blessent les gens autour de toi mais peu importe tant que toi, tu ne souffres pas. Ton inconscience fait rire, néanmoins tu reste intact. & fier. Ton innocence se fait désirer, & tu reste le même. Alors c'est ça l'amitié, l'amour, la vie ? C'est ce que je pensais encore il y a quelque temps . Alors que maintenant je suis sûre d'aimer tu sais…

A force de te croire intouchable, c'est ton cœur qui pars en miettes. & moi vois tu, je désire seulement ton bonheur. Mais la barrière que tu dresse entre nous m'empêche de t'aider. & m'éloigne de toi au fur & à mesure. Quand te rendras tu compte que ton ignorance te brise? Ta vie d'aujourd'hui est un hasard. Tout disparaîtra du jour au lendemain. & quand, à cause de tout les malheurs que tu auras causés, tout le monde te tournera le dos, tu seras presque seul. Presque seul, parce que moi, je serais la, vois tu. Je serais toujours là, parce que je t'aime. & puis, si je ne suis pas là pour t'aimer et t'aider, qui le feras? Parce que tu ne le sais pas, mais personne n'est capable de t'aimer, personne. Mais tu l'ignore. Personne n'arriverais à te supporter, comme tu n'arrive à supporter quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Mais les choses changeront quand tu ouvrira les yeux. & crois moi, la chute sera dure. Tu es monté trop haut mon frère, pour pouvoir redescendre doucement. Mais je serais là pour t'accompagner dans la douleur. Crois moi mon double, la vie ne te sourira pas, certes, mais moi, je le ferais. Si tu ne m'en empêche pas. Ou si je ne me tue pas avant.

Parce qu'a force de m'ignorer comme tu le fais, tu me détruit. & parce que tu as tellement changé que je n'arrive même plus désormais à reconnaître mon double. Petit frère, vois tu comme le monde change? & tu change avec lui. Le monde crève, & tu crève avec lui, tout comme je crève pour toi. Je meurs à tout petit feu, & ton cynisme m'enfonce encore plus. Ta joie d'avant à disparue il y a longtemps, & nos anciens amis ne te reconnaissent plus. Ta tête à enflée, mais malgré tout cela, je suis le seul à ne pas t'en vouloir. A ne pas le pouvoir. Parce que vois tu mon frère, tu as une trop grande importante pour moi, & une trop grande influence. Seul ton amour compte pour moi, & pourtant, je me suicide lentement car il n'est pas réciproque. Petit frère, te rends tu compte de la douleur de tes proches? Mon double, te rends tu compte que tu étouffe la vie des autres par ton égoïsme, ta lâcheté, ton entêtement, et ta prétention? Petit frère, te rends tu compte que si je t'aime, c'est en désespoir de cause, car il y a longtemps que je ne te considère plus comme mon frère?

Parce qu'a force de changer comme tu le fais, j'ai finis par ne plus te reconnaître. & le frère que j'avais est mort depuis longtemps dans mon âme. Alors est né ce que tu es désormais. celui que je désire plus que tout au monde. & même si tu m'a considéré comme ton frère toi aussi, je sais qu'avec tes changements, j'ai finis par disparaître de ton cœur. Plus personne n'y vis, sauf peut être toi. Toi, toi et toi. Ton amour de ta personne est déplacé, & pourtant m'amuse. Ton amour pour toi est blessant pour tout le monde & je l'envie. Notre ressemblance s'estompe avec le temps, & ce moindre amour que tu me porte me rends jaloux. Jaloux de toi. Jaloux que ton cœur ne me vois pas. Jaloux de tes mots. & le manque de toi se fait ressentir. Mais tu ne l'a pas remarqué. Non. La seule chose que tu remarque petit frère, c'est que tu as pris du poids, ou que tes dents ne sont pas aussi blanches que tu l'espérait. Mais pour cela, il y a une solution. Petit frère, tu fait régime. & tes kilos en trop on disparus. Petit frère tu te fais blanchir les dents. & elle sont aussi claire que la neige. Mais petit frère, tu ne te rends pas compte que mes joues se creusent avec le temps. Que mes yeux se cernent avec la vie. Que mes pupilles se ternissent à ta vue. Ta respiration m'insulte. Le moindre de tes souffle me blesse. A chaque battement de cœur, je désire te tuer. & pourtant, à chaque fois que tu me regarde, je ne désire plus rien, sauf être dans tes bras. Ton comportement me dégoûte, & je le subit. Comme on subit une torture, ton existence me tue. & je t'emporterais avec moi.

La vie t'a souri comme tu souris à tes fans, et ton sourire préfabriqué à finis par rester. C'est désormais le même que tu nous fait. Il sonne tellement faux petit frère, mais tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es découvert, et tu continue ta mascarade. Tes faux-semblants te rendent fou. Tu crois désormais qu'ils sont vérité. Tout ton comportement est dorénavant faux. Tout comme toi. Ces hypocrisies t'emmènent plus loin dans le mensonge, & le mensonge petit à petit finit par te bouffer. Un de ces quatre, tu viendras me voir, & m'en parler. Parce que si je ne suis plus ton frère, tu me considère toujours comme la peluche à qui tu confie tout. & j'ai le droit au moindre détails de ta vie. Parce que si tu ne m'aime pas comme je t'aime, jouer avec moi te fait du bien. & tu connais mes sentiments envers toi, pourtant, tu les ignores. Comme tu ignorerais l'amour d'une fan. Alors que celui que je te porte est tellement plus véridique. Mais tu ne porte de l'amour qu'a une seule personne. & personne ne peux la remplacer dans ton cœur. Vois tu petit frère, celui ci doit être petit. Très petit. Tellement petit qu'il ne contient qu'un seul sentiment. L'amour de toi. Ta prétention t'es montée à la tête, et à pris possession de ton cœur. Et petit à petit, tes amis se détournent de toi. Mais vois tu petit frère, moi, même si tu me poignardais, je continuerais de te sourire. Car même si tu me dégoûte, mon amour pour toi m'empêche d'avoir de la rancœur. & même si je désirais en avoir, un seul de tes regards me convaincrait d'arrêter. Car vois tu petit frère, ton influence dépasse les bornes de la simple obéissance. Un mot de toi, & je tuerais. Un regard de toi, & je mourrais. Mais je n'oublierais pas en mourrant de t'emmener avec moi petit frère. Tu le mérite tellement.


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapitre 1 -

La vie se réveille sur terre, mais toi, tu reste plongé dans ton lit. Les restes d'hier soir ne s'effaceront pas comme ça de ta mémoire. & tes yeux trahissent encore la peur qui s'y reflétait alors. De même que l'envie, plus forte que tout à ce moment la. La vie t'a trahie, tout comme toi, tu a trahi tout le monde. Tu le sais, & pourtant refuse d'accepter les conséquences de tes actes. Tu te bourre la gueule d'illusions. Toujours plus. Toujours plus grosses. Tu te sais deviné, & pourtant, tu continue ton manège. C'est que tu ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Tu ne sais plus te comporter normalement, alors tu reste le même. Bien qu'il s'agisse de celui que personne n'aime. Même pas toi.

Tout à un début, tu le sais. Alors tu replonge dans tes souvenirs. Pour essayer de voir quand tout à commencé. Quand tu à débuté à plonger. Pour ne pas remonter. & tu essaye tant bien que mal de redescendre à ce début, mais pourtant, tu n' arrive pas. Ces souvenirs restent cloisonné dans une partie de ta mémoire pour l'instant inaccessible. Tu te dis que c'est à cause d'hier soir. Que ces restes t'empêchent d'accéder au malheur qui se cache derrière cette porte. & pourtant, tu essaye de la forcer. Tes larmes commencent à couler. Toutes seules. Cela fait longtemps désormais que tu n'arrive plus à les retenir de toutes façon. & puis, pour toi, elles sont les garantes de ta pureté. Pour toi, elle montrent bien que tout ce que tu était avant n'a pas disparu. A défaut du garçon que tu était, qui lui, n'est plus là depuis un certain temps. & tu ré-essaye de combler ton manque. Ton manque de souvenirs embraye sur le manque d'autre chose.

Les restes d'hier ne t'empêchent pas d'avoir son image gravée dans la tête, contrairement à ce que tu espérait. C'est donc que cette merde ne marche pas? Pourtant, sur le moment, tu était heureux, petit Bill. Très heureux. Heureux & volubile. Tu ne pensait à rien. Tu imaginais des champs de fleurs. De bonheur. Tu courais dedans. Tu imaginais du soleil, & une bonne odeur de vie. Tu imaginais un ailleurs. Inaccessible, mais tellement proche. & plus rien n'existait. Un ailleurs où Lui n'avait pas accès. & où tu n'y pensais donc pas. Alors pourquoi maintenant, tout est noir, & la seule chose que tu voie est son image?

La litanie qu'il te récite chaque soir, avant de te laisser seul dans ta chambre commence à percer ton cœur. Ses paroles te brisent à chaque fois, & pourtant, comme toujours, tu ignore la douleur, & fait comme si de rien n'était. La litanie que ton frère te récite commence à te rendre dingue. Ses mots te déchirent les entrailles. Depuis le début, tu attends chaque soir qu'il te rejoigne. Pour te briser à son tour. Après, ça sera à toi de le faire. Puisque tu ne fait que ça de tes journées. Casser. Briser tout le monde. Surtout lui. Parce que lui ne doit pas voir tes sentiments. Parce que lui ne sait pas cacher les siens, toi tu saurait le faire. Du moins tu t'en convainc. Une illusion de plus. Pour ne pas voir la défaite en face, tu te bourre la gueule. Te cache la vérité. Pour toi, mieux valent des rêves que du malheur. Même si ce que tu inflige à tes proches depuis quelques années s'apparentent à ce malheur dont tu ne veux pas, tu continue de les enfoncer. Pour te protéger de tes sentiments, tu brise tout le monde, espérant que ces chimères les occupent assez pour ne pas te percer à jour. & cela marche. Même si tu détruit tout le monde, même si tu te détruit toi en premier, tu continue ton manège.

La peur fait partie de ton quotidien. Tu refuse tout de même de la laisser prendre possession de ton âme. La vie te parait déjà assez emmerdante pour en plus rajouter du malheur. & lui qui continue néanmoins à te regarder pareil. Cela fait longtemps que tu connaît ses sentiments. Même s'il ne te les avait jamais avoués. Tu connaît ton frère comme tu te connaît toi-même. Mais à la différence de lui, tu refuse de laisser libre cours à tes sentiments. La peur du qu'en diras t'on occupe tout ton esprit. & la peur de vivre mal cet amour immoral t'immobilise devant lui. Alors pour sauver les apparences, & plutôt que de paraître faible et peureux, tu te fabrique un masque. Un masque de méchanceté. &t tu digère mal le malheur que tu inflige. Surtout à eux & à lui, mais pour toi, c'est le prix à payer. Naturellement. Tu oublie le soir ce que tu leur à infligé. Chaque soir, tu te crame la gueule, pour mieux oublier. & recommencer le lendemain. Ta vie est monotone, malgré le succès dont tu est victime, mais la peur qui te massacre les entrailles te tiens entre ses griffes, & tu accepte le prix pour survivre.

Survivre. Mais jusqu'à quand? Tu sais très bien que ce que tu prends tout les soirs, assimilé au malheur de ce que tu vis te détruit. Tu te suicide lentement. Tu subis ta vie comme tes amis & ton frère subissent tes traits. Ta méchanceté te dégoûte, & tu n'arrive pourtant pas à la contrôler. Ta lâcheté te fait vomir le soir, & pourtant, elle contrôle le moindre de tes gestes. L'amour que tu ressent te bouffe, & tu refuse pourtant de laisser libre cours à ce sentiment. Tu sais qu'il est unique & pure, pourtant tu le considère comme sale puisque immoral. Mais sais tu que l'amour est un sentiment qui ne se contrôle pas? Tu semble ignorer beaucoup de choses. Comme que la chose que tu fume chaque soir te détruis de l'intérieur. Comme que les choses que tu fais subir à tes amis & lui les tue petit à petit.

& désormais, alors que tout semble noir, quelqu'un rentre dans ta chambre, & ouvre les rideaux rapidement. Le soleil t'ébloui la gueule, & tu fronce les yeux. La lumière du jour t'embrase, & tu refuse de voir un nouveau jour se lever. La peur de faire encore plus de mal t'enfonce dans ton lit, & tu remonte les couvertures les long de ton visage.

"Bill. Il est plus que temps de se lever. Il est 20 heures. Va manger. Tu es assez maigre comme cela."

Lui. Entendre de nouveau le son de sa voix à le même effet qu'une douche froide. Le sang froid reprends sa place dans ton esprit, & tu recommence tes conneries.

"Dégage bâtard."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pas envie de voir ta tronche de dégueulasse."

"T'as encore fumé?."

"Ca te regarde peut être?"

"Tu est mon frère."

Cette phrase. Il la répétait continuellement, pourtant, elle sonnait pire que faux. S'en rendait-il compte?

"Prendre de la drogue, des cachets, de l'herbe, de la coke, de l'héroïne, du crack, des joints, de la dope, du cannabis, de l'acide, de la beuh, de l'ecstasy et toutes ces autres merdes que je m'enfile, c'est prendre la direction du paradis. Direction la paix. Direction la magie. Direction l'ivresse. Direction le Nirvana. Direction l'extase. Direction le bonheur. Direction l'envie. Direction le rêve. Peut être même, direction la vie. En tout cas, direction l'oubli."

"Ce n'est pas ça la vie, frérot. Et après la vie, c'est direction l'enfer quand tu te rends compte que t'en as plus.."

"Frérot.. Tu en est sur?"

"Pardon?"

"Tu me dis que je suis ton frère. Tu es sur que tu me considère comme tel? T'es vraiment qu'un gros dégueulasse."


	3. Chapter 3

Tom rougis. Confondu, il te regarda.

"Si tu le dis."

"Oui je le dis. Tu es pire que dégueulasse. Tu me dégoûte. J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisse vivre avec des sentiments pareils. Rien que te voir me donne envie de gerber. Tu t'en rends compte que tu m'écœure? Hein? Tu t'en rends compte? Non, je crois pas. Tu te voile la face, & tu me crache à la gueule chaque soir. Mais tes petits mots de merde n'ont aucun effet sur moi Tom, aucun. C'est comme de l'eau balancée à la mer. Tes petits messages de désespoir ne font rien. Je ne changerais pour rien au monde Tom, parce que tu es la, à m'aimer. & ce sentiment exécrable que tu ressent pour moi me repousse encore plus que toi. Tu es faible Tom. Moi, je suis fort. Tes émotions, je leur crache à la gueule pour te montrer à quel point elles me dégoûtent. & toi, je te crache à la gueule pour ce que tu es, ce que tu ressent, & te montrer à quel point tu es idiot. Idiot de croire qu'un jour je puisse t'appartenir. Tom, ta faiblesse te perdras. Tu me parle tout le temps de mal aimé. Que tout le monde me tourne le dos. Mais ne voit tu pas que tu m'incite à continuer en me disant que toi tu seras toujours là? Car même si tu me dégoûte, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. En fait Tom, tu ne me sers que de bouche trou. Je sais que tu as besoin de moi, & j'en profite. Vois tu Tom, moi, que tu vive ou pas, j'en ai rien à foutre. Ton existence est comme celle de l'une de ces fans qui me cours après. Inutile. Tu crois que tes mots me touchent. Ils me font rire. Tu crois que je vais changer. Le changement me rebute. Tu crois que je redeviendrais comme j'étais avant. Mais vois tu, ma puérilité & mon innocence passée m'ont tellement blessées que je ne peux que devenir différent. & avant. Avant sonne comme toi. Comme lorsque je te ressemblais. Rien que pour cette raison je désire changer. Tom, tu ne mérite pas d'être mon double. Tes yeux me dégoûtent. Quand je les vois, j'ai l'impression de me revoir lorsque j'étais faible, Tom. Tom, je te hais, & tu n'y peux rien. Chaque phrase que tu prononce pour me faire changer d'avis me pousse encore plus à te haïr puisque je sais quel est le but qui te pousse à me soutenir. Tom, je te hais. Mais plus encore que je ne te hais, je t'ignore. Ton existence n'est rien comparée à la mienne, & ta vie n'est pas plus importante que celle d'une fourmi. Chacun de tes souffle m'insulte, & pourtant, je n'en ai rien à faire. Tom, tu peux bien prononcer, dire, avouer, crier ce que tu veux, tes mots n'ont aucun effet sur moi puisque tu n'existe plus à mes yeux. Tom. Te rends tu compte à quel point je t'abhorres? A quel point je t'exècres? A quel point tu me dégoûte? & à quel point je désirerais te voir souffrir mille tortures, & crever en cris et larmes, à petit feu, de cette torture? Tom, crève, je n'en serais que plus tranquille, c'est ton seul moyen de m'aider."

"Bill, si tu savais à quel point moi aussi je souhaiterais te voir crever de mes mains.."

& il se retourne sur ces mots. Toi, tu te lève, du moins tu essaye. Le froid de la chambre t'engourdi, & les restes de la drogue que tu as fumé hier soir te clouent au lit. Tom se retourne à nouveau. & te regarde. Tellement de pitié dans ses yeux vides. Depuis quelques temps, ses yeux se ternissent à ta vue. Tu l'a bien remarqué mais aucune remarque, aucune réflexion n'est sorti de ta bouche. Il te regarde, & te fixe. Tellement de désir, & pourtant, il te crache la vérité à la gueule.

"Arrête de te droguer. Cette merde te bousille. Tu te suicide à petit feu en la fumant chaque soir. Arrête ce comportement de gamin. Tu es adulte. Assume tes actes. Tu fous les boules à tout le monde. Tes regards assassins ne trompent personne. Surtout pas nous. & pourtant, tu continue ton manège. Arrête de te voiler la face. Si tu veux mourir, fait le. Personne ne te retiendras crois moi, sauf moi. Car je suis le seul à encore vouloir de toi. Te rends –tu compte que ton comportement détourne tout le monde de toi? Te rends tu compte que tes amis t'ont tourné le dos quand ils ont compris que tu les méprisait? Te rends tu compte que tu es en passe de finir tes jours seul? Te rends tu compte que tu te bousille tout seul? & que tu crève de te bourrer d'illusions? La drogue va t'immobiliser petit à petit. Tu deviens dépendant, & crois moi, c'est pas bon. Tu tourne le dos à tout le monde, & tout le monde te déteste pour ce que tu leur fait. Je sais très bien que la peur te bouffe le ventre, & que l'envie de vivre serre tes entrailles, mais ta conduite actuelle te détourne d'elle. Seule la mort t'attends sur le chemin que tu emprunte. Le frère que j'avais auparavant à disparu depuis quelques mois désormais. Le Bill que je connaissais est partit avec. Tu n'est plus que l'ombre de toi même. Les reste de ta vie d'avant te clouent au sol, & pourtant, je suis sur que tes souvenirs te sont inaccessibles. Tu auras beau essayer, la vie ne te sourira plus, & ton passé se ferme à toi. Moi, tous nos souvenirs sont intacts, & les revoir me fout les boules quand je sais que tu n'as plus le pouvoir de les revivre. Tourne définitivement le dos à ton passé, & c'est la mort qui t'attends. Je peux bien crever, mais je sais bien que tu ne le désire pas. Si je crève, qui te maintiendras en vie? Qui te sortiras la vérité? Bill, tu désire que je meurs. Je mourrais, puisque je meurs à petit feu en ce moment, je mourrais. Mais avant, tu revivras. Maintenant, vas donc prendre une douche, & descends manger. Il le faut si tu veux nous faire encore plus de mal."

& il disparu de ton champs de vision. Ses mots résonnent encore à tes oreilles. & à chaque fois que tu le revois les prononcer, c'est comme une lame qui s'enfonce dans ton âme. & quand tu repense à ce que tu lui as dit, ton cœur se met à saigner, & tu pleure. Tu pleure comme si tes larmes allaient pouvoir effacer le mal que tu lui avait fait. & puis, tu te reprends. De toute façon, ce souvenir aura disparu de ta mémoire demain, comme tous les autres, & comme tous les autres, tu ne pourras plus le revoir. Alors tu te félicite d'avoir réagi comme cela, tu bénis la drogue pour ce qu'elle t'apporte, & tu vas te laver.

L'eau te coule dessus & une impression de propreté se dégage de toi. Cette impression prends possession de ton âme, & l'eau devient ta meilleure amie. Le soir, quand tu as trop bu, tu vas sous la douche. & elle te lave de l'alcool. Le matin, quand tu as trop fumé, tu vas sous la douche. & elle te vide des restes de la drogue que tu t'es enfilé dans la soirée. L'après-midi, quand tu as trop dis de conneries, tu vas sous la douche. & elle te rince de toutes les saletés que tu as pu prononcé. Foutaises que tout cela, tu le sais. Cette impression te procure l'idée que tu gère tout ce qui arrive. Foutaises. Tu le sais bien. & tu ne peux t'empêcher de continuer. Tu es tombé bien trop bas pour faire demi-tour, le vide t'attends. Tu l'embarquera avec toi. Lui aussi le mérite. & tu sors de la douche. Vidé de tout. La peur t'attends. Eux aussi. Tu es prêt à partir, mais la peur qui te tenaille le ventre t'empêche de bien finir tes bagages. & les larmes coulent encore toutes seules. Tu te surprends à repenser à avant. Avant, quand tu te souvenais des jours passés. Avant, quand tu leur parlait encore d'égal à égal. Mais tout cela pourrait-il revenir? Tu comprends que non. Le mensonge est allé trop loin pour que tu puisse revenir en arrière. La mort t'attends. Tom à raison. & tu essaye de repenser plus en détails aux paroles prononcées par l'être tant aimé. Mais l'oubli les a avalées. & plus aucun son ne te reviens en mémoire. A part ce meurtrier "Bill, si tu savais à quel point moi aussi je souhaiterais te voir crever de mes mains..".

Sur ton balcon, tu admire le soleil se coucher, & la mer se retirer. Cela fait deux heures que ton frère est passé, & tu as déjà oublié ce qu'il t'avait dit. Alors, tu souffle. La drogue te plait tellement. C'est grâce à elle que tu oublie tout. C'est grâce à elle que tu t'es transformé en cet être que tu idéalise tellement. Si la vie ne te parle plus désormais, c'est grâce à elle. & l'envie de changer reste la même. Tu désire devenir moins sensible. Tu le deviendras. Quitte à tout bousiller sur ton passage, & la vie te sourira pour les changements que tu aura opéré. De ton balcon, tu scrute le noir du paysage. Les immeubles de la ville se dessinent, se découpent du ciel, et les lumières s'allument. Petites étincelles de vie dans la ville. Déçu, tu éteins celles de ta chambre. & tu as l'impression qu'ainsi, tu reste toi même. La mort t'entoure. Ta chambre est morte. & la vie qui occupe ces chambres allumées ne méritent pas de respirer dans la tienne. & tu souffle. La fumée de ta clope se dissout dans l'air saturé qui t'entoure. Tu lâche ta cigarette, pour l'écraser avec le pieds. Elle ne te suffit plus désormais. tu t'avance dans l'obscurité de ta chambre & fouille dans tes sacs. En tire un tube. Que tu ouvre précautionneusement. De ce tube, tu sors deux cachets. Blancs. Que tu avale d'un coup. Puis, tu retourne sur ton balcon. Obnubilé par le temps qui passe, tu décide de profiter à fond des moments qu'il te reste à vivre seul. Tu retourne dans les noirceurs de la pièce derrière toi, empoche ton paquet de clopes, & tu te mets à en allumer une. Que tu finis rapidement. Déçu par la rapidité de la fin de celle ci, tu en sors une deuxième. Puis une troisième, une quatrième. Tu termine rapidement le paquet. Enervé, tu le lance par dessus le balcon. & tu t'assieds par terre, comme épuisé par trop d'évènements. & tu attends. Tu attends 22 heures avec impatience. Qu'il vienne te voir. & que tu le brise. Plus que tu ne l'a jamais fait.


	4. Chapter 4

- Chapitre 2 -

Tu ressors de sa chambre blessé. Tout ce que tu ne désirais pas faire, tu l'a accomplis. Le briser. Le casser. Lui balancer la vérité en pleine gueule. Tu sais que ton frère est innocent & s'est laissé dépassé par les évènements. Pourtant, tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que c'est peut être un peu de ta faute à toi aussi. A trop le défendre, tu l'a entériné dans son malaise. & conforté dans son idée de supériorité. Mais aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue, tu te convainc de chasser cette idée de ta tête. C'est lui seul qui a décidé de prendre ce chemin il y a quelques mois.

Tu ressors de sa chambre, pour rentrer directement dans la tienne. Tu as deux heures à tuer. Deux heures, & après, tu pourras aller le voir. Lui parler. & lui ressortir la vérité en face. Avant que ça ne soit son tour de te casser. Manège inlassable qui s'est installé entre vous deux il y a quelques mois de cela. Tu le casse, & il te brise ensuite. Toujours. Désormais, rien ne le fait sortir de sa léthargie. Pas même la méchanceté. Pas même la vérité.

Il y a quelques mois sonne comme une autre vie. Quelque chose dont on sait qu'elle a existé, mais qu'on n'arrive pas a atteindre. Il y a quelques mois sonne comme une autre vie, désormais révolue. & tu dois faire avec. Il y quelques mois, Bill à décidé de changer. Ou plutôt à changé petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte. & désormais, Bill est seul, avec toi. & toi, tu te maudis d'être aussi con.

Comme tu ne sais que faire, tu descends dans le hall de l'hôtel. Des fans attendent. Excitées. Toi, monotone & ennuyé, tu en choisi une, qui te suis docilement. C'est tellement facile que ça te dégoûte. Au moins, avec lui, c'est plus compliqué. Depuis le temps que vous vous cherchez, ça pimente. Mais tu dois te contenter d'elle. Alors tu l'emmène dans ta chambre, vous parlez un peu. Même si ça n'est pas du tout pour ça que tu l'a emmenée ici, & même si elle n'est pas venue pour ça elle non plus, tu ne veux pas aller trop vite, & ce que tu vas faire te dégoûte. Tu lui demande son prénom. Demande inutile, puisque tu l'auras oublié quand vous aurez fini. Mais tu lui demande quand même. Elle s'appelle Lune. Drôle de prénom, drôle de fille. Yeux bleus comme le ciel d'alors. Un bleu nuit sombre & profond. Cheveux bruns comme la nuit d'hiver. Elle aurait mieux fait de s'appeler Nuit. Peau blanche comme la neige, ou comme la Lune. Finalement, Lune, ça lui allait pas si mal. Son prénom t'intéresse. Mais comme pour toutes celle d'avant, tu ne prête pas plus attention que cela à lui. Oui elle s'appelait Lune. & alors?

Le silence s'installe entre vous deux. Tu ne sais comment t'y prendre. Après tout, tu n'y est pas obligé, tu ne ressent rien pour elle. Pas même du désir. Mais repoussé par l'idée de la laisser sortir de la chambre sans avoir rien fait, tu la pousse contre le mur. Corps contre corps, tu l'embrasse, mais tout d'un coup, le charme défait, tu t'écarte d'elle.

"Tu ne veux pas de moi?."

"… Non, ce n'est pas ça, je.. désolé. Je.."

"Pourquoi tu ne le lui dit pas?"

"…Pardon?"

"Si tu es amoureux, pourquoi ne l'avoue tu pas à la personne que tu aime?"

"Comment.. Elle ne m'aime pas. Voilà pourquoi."

"Comment peut tu en être certain sans lui avoir demandé?"

"Intuition?"

"Demande lui. Tu ne peux être sur de rien."

Regards. Sourires. Elle s'apprête à partir, te tournant déjà le dos, mais tu rattrape sa main.

"Ne pars pas. Je peux quand même te contenter."

"Merci. C'est gentil de ta part, mais je ne veux surtout pas être égoïste."

"Reste. S'il te plait.."

Disant cela, tu la serre dans tes bras, et l'embrasse. Lui caresse le visage. Elle enfouit ce dernier dans ton cou, & y laisse sa marque. Tu regarde l'heure. 21 heure 30. Plus que trente minutes. Déjà. Le temps passe tellement vite. Tu l'allonge au sol, & t'étend sur elle. Vos souffles se mélangent, & vos corps s'enlacent. La moquette de la chambre imprime la marque de vos corps brûlants. Très peu d'espace entre eux deux. Vous vous collez le plus possible. Elle te tient le dos, & le griffe même inconsciemment. Ignorant la douleur qui te brûle, tu la sers toujours plus fort dans tes bras. Sa bouche contre ton cou laisse quelques marques de plus. Tu la relève, & passe ta main sous son haut. La main baladeuse, tu l'embrasse toujours & tu l'incite à faire de même. Vos bras se frôlent. Vos mains s'enlacent. Vous vous mettez debout & vous écartez un instant l'un de l'autre. Souriez. Tu lui touche les cheveux. L'attire vers toi, & vous continuez de vous embrasser. La chaleur vous étouffe. Le plaisir aussi. Ne tenant plus sur vos jambes, vous vous affalez au sol, & continuez votre baiser. Doucement, tu passe ta main sous son tee-shirt, & commence à le lui enlever. Elle frissonne, alors tu la serre plus fort dans tes bras. Puis, lorsque tu sens ses mains sous ton vêtement, tu tremble, & l'embrasse de plus belle. Torses nu, vous remontez, & vous installez sur le lit. Tu lui embrasse la gorge, redescends sur sa poitrine, & descends toujours plus bas. N'y tenant plus, tu défait son pantalon, que tu lui enlève, & remonte sur elle. Plus haut, pour lui embrasser le cou. L'oreille. Elle, pendant ce temps, te caresse le torse, le serrant un peu plus fort parfois, puis, descendue au bassin, ouvre ton baggy, quelle commence à baisser. Lumière. Sursaut. Peur. Tu re retourne. Elle lève les yeux.

"Tom?…"


	5. Chapter 5

Dans la chambre allumée, Bill. Apeuré. Son monde se brise. Lui qui croyait que tu n'aimait que lui découvre que tu désire quand même quelqu'un d'autre. & la jalousie le ronge à cet instant. & la déception de voir que l'on n'est pas le centre du monde fait mal. Son monde se brise. Son sourire d'avant aussi. Ses yeux noirs ne brillent plus. La colère se lit sur son visage. & Lune rougit, s'écarte. Derrière le lit, elle se rhabille. Te regarde, & te souris. Faiblement, mais te souris quand même. Tu veux lui parler. Mais tu la sens lointaine. Tu la fixe. Inconsciemment, elle te fixe de même. Vos regards se croisent, mais vides de tout se détournent aussitôt. Lune s'en va ensuite légèrement vers la porte. Bill la laisse passer. Mais la regarde méchamment. D'un coup, tu as peur pour ce petit être qui t'a tant aimé. D'un coup, tu redoute le pire pour ce bout de femme que tu as voulu baiser. & tu te demande ce que tu fais. Lui courir après? Ou s'expliquer avec ton frère?

Lui, il te regarde, les yeux vide. Tu jubile intérieurement, car tu vois bien que tu lui a fait du mal. Comme il t'en a fait. & désormais, c'est lui qui a les yeux ternes. Enfin décidé, tu remets ton pantalon, enfile ton tee-shirt, enfonce une casquette sur ta tête & cours vers le hall de l'hôtel, laissant Bill seul, triste, défait. Tu te demande si tu as fait le bon choix. Mais il est trop tard pour faire demi tour de toute façon. Bill n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Tu cours après Lune. Tu l'a vois s'échapper de l'hôtel, et tu lui cours après. Tu cours, te rapproche d'elle, & lui enserre le poignet. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi fin au court de votre flirt.

"Attends…"

"C'était ton frère.."

"Oui."

"Alors pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi désespéré de te voir avec moi? & toi? Pourquoi avait-tu l'air aussi inquiet?"

"…"

"Tom. Tu es homo?"

"Oui… Non.. Je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais plus.. Aucune idée..."

"C'est pas une réponse Tom... Je te demande si tu m'a vraiment désirée ou si c'était du bluff?"

"C'était réel."

Tu la regarde. Elle à l'air si triste. Tu te demande que faire. Puis, comme poussé par ton âme, tu la serre dans tes bras. Tu te dis que, si près de ton organe cœur, elle entendra sûrement qu'il bat rapidement de l'avoir dans tes bras. Tu regarde son visage. Elle laisse s'échapper quelques larmes, qu'elle essuie directement. Ses yeux pleurent. Sur sa bouche se dessine un sourire. Petit rayon de Lune dans la nuit noire. & dans ses yeux bleus brillent une lueur inconnue. Ses cheveux volent au vent. Tu ne désire pas parler, comme si prononcer un mot briserait tout. Elle relève la tête, te fixe.

"Tom.."

".Hum?"

"Ton frère doit s'inquiéter."

"Bien fait pour lui."

"Tom. C'est ton jumeau."

"Tu ne sais pas à quel point il me fait souffrir."

"Tom. C'est ton frère, il t'aime, j'en suis sûre, il ne doit pas savoir comment se comporter."

"Lune, moi aussi je l'aime, & je ne me comporte pas comme lui se comporte."

"Tom, l'aime tu comme lui t'aime?"

"Je ne sais pas comment il m'aime."

"Eh bien demande lui."

Interloqué, tu regarde son visage. & remarque que ses yeux fixent quelque chose qui te dépasse. Tu te retourne, & vois Bill, paumé. En larmes.

"Tom..."

"Bill, je.."

"Oui?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oui Tom?"

"…"

"OK.."

& sur ce mot, il se détourne & s'éloigne. Toi, tu le regarde. & te retourne vers Lune. Qui hoche la tête. Déjà Bill n'est plus que tache noire au bout de la rue. Tu regarde une dernière fois Lune, elle te souris.

"Attends moi à l'hôtel d'accord?"

"Non Tom, non. On ne doit pas se revoir."

"Pardon?"

"Cours, il va disparaître."

& elle se détourne. Tu hésite cruellement. Elle, ne se retourne jamais. continue sa route, destination inconnue, destination l'ailleurs, destination la Lune peut être. Destination l'oubli en tout cas. Toi, tu hésite longtemps, & soudain tu prends ta décision. Tu te demande encore à quoi elle est due, mais tu cours après ton double. Tu cours, mais ne sait dans quelle direction prendre. Il y a longtemps que lui est passé. Tu cours dans n'importe quelle direction. Pas forcément la bonne. & tu t'épuise à courir connement, sans but, sans sens. Tu cours, & te tue à vouloir aller plus vite. Toujours plus vite. & le temps s'écoule aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Déjà, les lumières s'éteignent. Tu sais qu'elle s'éteignent à une heure du matin. Tu t'étonne qu'il soit déjà cette heure ci, mais continue néanmoins ta course désespérée. Que tu abandonne lorsque tes pas t'amènent devant la mer. Immense étendue d'eau. Bleue. Comme les yeux de Lune que tu pense. Mais tu remarque une silhouette assise sur la plage. Ton frère est là bas. Décidé à lui parler, tu prends ton courage à deux mains, & t'enfonce dans le sable froid. Aussi glacial que le cœur de Bill, fermé à tout. Ton cœur bat rapidement. Trop rapidement sûrement, alors tu te demande pourquoi. Tu te réponds intérieurement que c'est sans nul doute du à ta course de l'instant passé. Tu souris bêtement en pensant à elle, & déjà tu es derrière lui.


	6. Chapter 6

- Chapitre 3 -

Tu t'assoupis l'espace d'un instant. & quand tu te réveille, ton estomac crie famine. Mais dégoûté à l'idée de manger quelque chose, tu ferme les yeux, & essaye d'oublier ta faim. Elle te conduiras à ta perte que tu pense. Tu te lève, & retourne dans ta chambre. Il fait froid dedans maintenant. Elle est sombre, froide, glaciale même. Comme toi. & tu sombre au sol à penser que tu ressemble à une chambre d'hôtel miteuse. D'un coup tu te relève. La porte de la chambre de Tom à claqué. Peut être n'est qu'une idée que tu te fais après tout. Il est 21 heures. De toute façon, dans une heure, il viendras. Il aura mal. & toi, tu seras le plus heureux. Il souffrira. Pleurera. Tu lui cracheras à la gueule. Tu pense à tout ce que tu lui feras subir, & tes yeux se ferment. Se délectent du mal que tu vas faire. Ton seul bonheur désormais est de faire souffrir la personne que tu aime le plus au monde. Si tu savais!

Mais tu palis. Pris de nausée, tu te traîne en chancelant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Arrivé devant l'évier, tu vomis. Tu vomis tout ce que tu as ingurgité les jours passé. Tu recrache ta connerie. Ta drogue. Ta saleté. Tu recrache cet amour que tu juge impur. Tu recrache tout ton ressentiment, & tu gémit. La peur s'empare de toi. Vomir te donne l'impression de crever. Dernière chose que tu souhaite. Du moins, pas avant de l'avoir tué, lui. Tu chancelle, & tombe au sol. Tous tes membres tremblent. & tu te surprends à prier ton frère de venir de rejoindre. Tu aurais tellement besoin de lui. Tu murmure son prénom. "Tom." Mais rien ne se passe. De tes yeux coulent des larmes. Tu ne sais d'où elles viennent. Mais elles sont là. Tu prends ta tête dans tes mains, tu as tellement besoin de lui. Sombre Bill, sombre, tu ne t'en sortiras pas de toute façon. Tu regarde le réveil de ta chambre. 21 heures 40. Tu te relève douloureusement, cours jusqu'à tes bagages, sur lesquels tu sombre, et t'aligne six rails. Tu respire ta douce poudre blanche. Heureux. Apaisé. Mais vingt minutes après, tu sombre de nouveau. Tes membres tremblent. La peur te rejoint. 22 heures 10. Cela fait dix minutes que ton double devrait être la. Pourtant, aucun bruit. Apeuré à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à l'être tant aimé, tu te relève douloureusement. & faiblement, tu te dirige vers la chambre de Tom. Que tu ouvre. & allume. Pour les voir eux. Ensembles. Dans le lit.

La jeune fille rougis. Tom écarquille les yeux. A cet instant, tu donnerais tout pour pouvoir étrangler la fille, et t'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Tom, comme pris de gêne, remonte son pantalon. Trop tard, tu as déjà tout vu. & ce que tu as aperçu t'a enfoncé encore plus. La jeune fille, toujours confuse s'est rhabillée. &, après avoir regardé Tom, s'enfuit de la chambre.

Tu ne tente rien contre elle. Elle te fait pitié. S'offrir comme toutes ces groupies à son frère. une preuve d'amour bien banale & stupide. Mais malgré cette idée, tu souffre tout de même. Tu croyais qu'il t'aimait, & que tu étais le seul qu'il aimait, mais il désirait quand même cette fille. Ton monde se brise. Ton cœur aussi. Les larmes voudraient venir. Mais tu refuse de montrer à Tom cette faiblesse que tu exècre, & lui fixe ses pieds. Toi, c'est lui que tu regarde. Soudain, il relève les yeux. Tu y lis toute la résolution dont il pouvait faire preuve auparavant, quand tu ne l'avait pas encore brisé. Lire cette détermination au fond des yeux de ton frère te brise totalement, & tu ne bouge donc pas quand il s'en va en courant.

Ce n'est que plus tard que tu réalise qu'il est parti. Tu croyait qu'il t'aimait. Tu comprends que peut être il n'en était rien. Tu souffre. Alors que c'est lui que tu voulait faire souffrir. Les larmes coulent seules de tes yeux. Elles sont venues d'elles même. La tristesse de te voir impuissant en rajoute à celle de voir ton frère courir après un flirt, & tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu te met à courir. Tu ne sais dans quelle direction. Tes jambes te portent d'elles même. Tu ne sais où. Mais elles vont seules. & seules elles trouvent ton chemin. Tu es trop faible pour les diriger. Alors tu cours, tu cours sans penser à rien. & tu arrive derrière eux. Elle pleure, & Tom semble lui parler. Tes larmes coulent seules la encore. Voir ton frère de dos te brise le cœur. Mais tout d'un coup, il se retourne. L'air paumé. Te regarde. Toi, les mots t'arrachent la gueule. T'a envie de les laisser sortir. Dire ses quatre vérités à ton frère. Mais la gène l'emporte, et tu te la ferme. Seul ce mot sort de ta bouche :

"Tom..."

"Bill, je.."

La phrase que tu désirerais sortir reste bloquée au fond de ta gorge, et tu arrive à peine à prononcer un "Oui?" plein d'espoir malsain. Plein d'espérance mal cachée.

Mais au lieu de continuer, ton jumeau se terre dans le silence. Que tu ne brise pas, car tu ne sais que dire. Les méchancetés auparavant si faciles à dire ne viennent pas. & tu te pense détruit.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Mais tu finis tout de même par reparler. Le silence te gène, et tu as peur.

"Oui Tom?"

"…"

Tu comprends qu'il ne parleras pas.

"OK.."

& sur ce mot, tu fais demi-tour, & repars en sens inverse. Il a brisé ton cœur, tu le sens bien, et si tu pouvais l'atteindre, tu le récupérerais en miettes, tu en es certain. Il a piétiné ta joie. De courte durée, fondée sur peu de chose, mais joie quand même. & désormais, seule l'envie d'en finir est présente, & cette fois, de partir sans lui, puisqu'il reste avec elle. Cette fois, tu ne cours plus. Tu marche. Pour toi, la cause est perdue. Tu ne pourras rien rattraper. Ou plutôt, tu n'a plus rien à rattraper. Alors tu n'a plus à t'inquiéter, n'est ce pas?


	7. Chapter 7

Tu tourne à droite. A gauche. Continue tout droit. Tu ne sais plus. Peut être fait tu demi-tour à un moment. Peut être crois tu tourner à droite alors que tu vas à gauche. L'espoir échappé te fait perdre la tête, & c'est inconsciemment que tu te retrouve sur la plage. La mer en face de toi t'attire irrémédiablement. Ses remouds calmes te font signe de la rejoindre. Mais la peur t'immobilise, & tu sombre à terre. Genoux au sol. Tu sombre à terre, & c'est ta vie qui s'échappe de toi à petite vitesse. L'agonie d'existence qu'il te reste te permet juste de souffler doucement. Comme un nouveau-né. Tu ne pense qu'a une chose, c'est son visage. Te dire que tu vas le quitter prochainement te fais un mal de chien, & pourtant tu souris. A t'en décrocher les mâchoires, puisque tu sais que cette vie de chien va s'arrêter. Bientôt, tu n'auras plus de raison de rire, de sourire, de pleurer, de souffrir. Tu n'auras plus rien à faire d'ailleurs. A part errer peut-être. Tes mains tremblent, tu les regarde. Puis, brusquement, tu les enfouis dans le sable. Ce contact chaud te fait frissonner. & le dégoût s'empare de toi. Tu hais ce sable. & tu retire tes mains. Elles te semblent plus vieilles. La vie te parait les avoir déjà quittées. Tu lève la tête au ciel. & souris en admirant la Lune. Pour toi, sa beauté n'a jamais eu d'égales. & à l'époque où tout allait encore bien, tu l'admirais avec lui. Brusquement, tu te pose des questions. Tu te souviens de ceci. Un souvenir vieux de plus de 10 ans. La mémoire te reviendrait-elle? Lui ne s'en souviens sûrement pas. Tu te pose mille questions, & tu te calme lorsque tu te dis "Tu vas mourir ce soir. Ces souvenirs ne seront plus que pour une personne. Laisse les lui.".

"Elle est belle hein?"

Tu sursaute. Lève la tête. & vois derrière toi la cause de tout tes malheurs.

"Tu te souviens quand on la regardais le soir, petits?"

Il s'en souvenais.

"Oui, je m'en souviens."

"Bill. Je suis désolé. Je.."

"De quoi est-tu désolé? Tu couche avec qui tu veux."

"Bill.."

"Tom. Je peux te dire un secret?"

"Oui."

"Tu me jure de ne le dire à personne?"

"Oui. Je te le jure."

"Je t'aime Tom. & ce soir, je vais mourir pour te laisser vivre, Ok? Parce que je bouffe tout le monde."

"Bill!!.."

"Je vais mourir. & cette idée me plaît. A la base voit tu, je voulais te tuer. & ensuite, je me serais tué. Tu aurais été à moi pour toujours vois-tu."

"Bill."

"Mais le sors en a décidé autrement. Alors j'ai décidé de te laisser en vie. & moi, la mienne me quitte. J'ai un peu peur, mais je sais que toi, tu seras en vie. C'est tout ce qui m'importe."

"Bill. Me laisse pas."

"Il le faut, je nous tuerais."

"Bill. Si tu te tue, je me tue."

"En quel honneur grand frère?"

"Parce que je t'aime?"

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis."

"Bill, je t'aime. Cette fille, c'était une erreur. Elle m'a fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments. Je t'en pris, me laisse pas.."

"Tom, tu mens."

"Non, Bill, je t'aime comme un fou."

"Tom.. Tu veux bien mourir avec moi?"

"Oui petit frère. Mais pas tout de suite."

"Tom, je veux mourir aujourd'hui."

"Oui, petit frère. Mais avant, tu seras à moi."

"Tom. Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi je t'aime Bill."

& vos corps se serrent l'un contre l'autre, naturellement. Tu lui caresse le visage, & lui enfouit ce dernier dans ton cou. Y laisse sa marque. Tes lèvres frôlent les siennes. A cet instant, tu te dis que c'est un rêve. Mais il continue. Alors tu en profite. Vos lèvres collées s'ouvrent, et ta langue part à la recherche de la sienne. Qu'il t'offre sans rechigner. Direction le rêve. Mieux que toutes tes drogues. Direction le Paradis. Direction le Nirvana. Un baiser passionné. Vos lèvres se séparent. Sa bouche va embrasser ton cou. Mordiller ton oreille. Toi, tu fait de même. Son odeur, tu la sens. Tu t'enivre de lui. Vos bras s'attirent. Vos mains se mêlent. Vos corps se serrent. Et vos lèvres recommencent. Manège féerique. Destination la Magie. Destination la Paix. Sa main te caresse les cheveux, et passe sous ton tee-shirt. Vos souffles se font plus saccadés. Doucement, il enlève ton haut, tandis que tu passe ta main sous le sien. Il descends sa bouche sur ton cou, ta poitrine, ton torse. Ton nombril. Tes hanches. Il les tient entre ses mains, et t'embrasse partout. Tu lui enlève son tee-shirt, et c'est à ton tour d'embrasser son torse. Vos souffles se mélangent pour la énième fois, et, à bout de souffle, vous glissez au sol. Le sable vous accueille, et imprime la marque de vos corps enlacés. Direction le bonheur. Direction l'envie. Vous vous collez le plus possible. Tu lui tiens le dos, & lui te sers toujours plus fort dans ses bras. Le sable se mêle à vos cheveux. Tu expire dans ses bras. Direction le summum. Vos souffles saccadés se font plus succincts. Il t'enlève soudainement ton pantalon, et glisse sa main dans ton caleçon. Toi, tu t'agrippe à son cou, & crie de toutes tes forces. Ton corps ne te porte plus, alors lui te retient. Pendant que toi tu glisse tes mains vers son bassin, et déboutonne son baggy. Qui glisse. Nu, il t'embrasse la gorge, redescends sur ta poitrine, descends toujours plus bas. Les hanches. Ton sexe. Tu te cramponne à ses dreads, et joui entre sa bouche. Direction l'ivresse. Direction l'extase. Elle vous emporte toujours plus loin. Vous roulez sur le sable, &, toi sur le ventre, lui sur toi, vous ne faites plus qu'un. Son sexe se glisse en toi, & la chaleur vous accable. Tu ne te sens plus, & trop de joie te dépasse. Les larmes coulent seules de tes yeux fatigués. Tom s'affale sur toi, épuisé. Tu le caresse, & l'embrasse. Tu le retourne, et descends vers son sexe, que tu avale. Il ne bouge plus, mais son dos se cambre. Une fois fini, tu remonte sur lui, & vous vous embrassez amoureusement. Corps contre corps, vos virilités dressées, vous vous serrez. Tes larmes coulent toujours seules, et lui les recueille entre ses lèvres. Puis, tu le regarde. Il te souris, mais tu sens la peur passer dans ses yeux. Le retrouver te fait tellement de bien. A contre cœur, vous vous rhabillez. Lentement. En faisant des pauses, & vous déshabillant à chaque fois un peu. Vous lèvres ont du mal à se séparer, même pour quelques instants. La joie t'emplie le cœur. Vous vous dirigez vers l'étendue salée. Vous enfoncez toujours plus loin dans la mer agitée. Puis, tu sors de ta poche un certain nombre de tubes. Moitié pour l'un, moitié pour l'autre. Vous les avalez en même temps. Puis, mains dans la mains, serrés l'un contre l'autre, vous vous allongez. La drogue ne tarde pas à faire son effet. Un sourire satisfait s'accroche sur vos lèvres enjôleuses. Vos yeux fixés sur l'autre se ferment au même instant. & la mort s'empare de vous, avide & vous sombrez ensembles. Direction le vide.


End file.
